EriGam
by SolluxVantas
Summary: I was rping one day and


caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.

terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.

CA: hey gam

TC: HeY MoThErFuCkEr

CA: so, wwell, wwhats up  
CA: you still there or are you sniffin some flowwwwers or shit?

TC: Im hErE  
TC: DoNt wwOrRy

CA: wwhy wwould i wworry?

TC: SoPoR. pIeS.  
TC: ThAtS WWhY

CA: oh yeah, wwell keep eatin those i guess

TC: If yOu sAy sO.  
TC: I HaVe nO PrObLeM WiTh tHaT

CA: yeah..

TC: MoThErFuCkInG AwKwArD

CA: you dont say?  
CA: im bored

TC: ThErEs aLwAyS SoMe lEfToVeR PiE HeRe,  
TC: JuSt iF YoU WaNt sOmE

CA: wwell i guess some wwouldnt hurt?

TC: WoW

CA: wwho am i kiddin it wwill hurt  
CA: my brain  
CA: vvery badly

TC: I WaSnT...  
TC: WaIt wHaT

CA: wwhat?

TC: I ThOuGhT YoU WeRe sErIoUs

CA: for a moment there so did i  
CA: maybe i am  
CA: just for once

TC: WhAt  
TC: NoW Im mOrE CoNfUsEd tHaN BeFoRe

CA: its fuckin lonely out here, no im not pathetic shut up i get that enough from sol

TC: I NeVeR SaId yOu wErE PaThEtIc

CA: wwell thanks for not sayin  
CA: but im pretty sure evveryone thinks so  
CA: its not a neww trend around here nowwdays

TC: I NeVeR StUcK WiTh tHe tImEs

CA: hmh, wwell i guess youre one of the only ones, includin karkat, wwho actually thinks of me like a troll and not a wwaste of space  
CA: wwell okay i actually dont knoww wwhat you think of me, wwe nevver talk that much

TC: I DoNt tAlK To aNyBoDy mUcH.  
TC: To mAnY MiRaClEs

CA: dont you tal kto kar?  
CA: *talk

TC: I TaLk tO HiM ThE MoSt oUt oF AlL ThE TrOlLs, BuT NoT VeRy mUcH

CA: thats kinda sad  
CA: wwell i can comfort you wwith the thought that i dont usually talk to anyone else than kar of fef  
CA: wwell not fef nowwdays  
CA: and sometimes kan

TC: I DoNt tHiNk iTs sAd  
TC: To mAnY PiEs tO BaKe,  
TC: ThEn eAt  
TC: ThEn bAkE AgAiN

CA: i dont knoww wwhy im suggesting this

TC: ...

CA: but wwould you like help in bakin those sometimes?

TC: WhY NoT?  
TC: CoUlD AlWaYs uSe sOmE HeLp

CA: since im actually not that fuckin busy evven if i do imply that to pretty much evveryone just to seem like im important  
CA: ok ill shut the fuck up about that noww  
CA: but yeah  
CA: sure ill help

TC: SwEeT

CA: wwhen wwould be cool?

TC: I DoNt cArE WhEnEvEr wOuLd bE CoOl i gUeSs

CA: right noww, maybe?  
CA: he he

TC: WhY NoT  
TC: LiKe i sAiD I DoNt cArE

CA: yeah i knoww my arrivval is somethin not to be cared of but you could havve said it wwith a swweeter tone  
CA: nah just fuckin wwith you  
CA: im comin ovver  
CA: *totally comin ovver, or swwimming ovver*  
CA: *wwet like shit idk howw they stay dry, do they evven stay dry? or do they havve extra fast drying clothes perhaps? magic clothes by hussie*  
CA: *wwalking along the beach like wwhere the fuck wwas that damn hivve again*  
CA: *and then spot it like oh yes its this big wweird shit in the middle of the sand, get to the door*  
CA: *also knock*  
CA: *BANG*  
CA: *ok nah*

TC: *oPeNs tHe dOoR*  
TC: HeY MoThEr fUcKeR

CA: hey *squeeshing the shit out of your cape*  
CA: wwell im ready to learn about bakin noww then *tilt your glasses*

TC: AlRiGhT ThEn  
TC: ItS ReAlLy sImPlE

CA: ... yes?  
CA: do go on

TC: *lEtS YoU WaLk iNtO ThE HiVe*

CA: *wwalking in*

TC: UsUaLlY I JuSt pUt tHe mOtHeRfUcKiNg sTuFf iN ThE PaN...

CA: *wwalking around and listen, staring at the hivve like wwoww wwhat a dump*

TC: AnD UhH SoRrY AbOuT ThE MeSs nOt eNoUgH TiMe tO ClEaN... sOrTa

CA: jeez you need a damn maid in here or somethin *picking stuff up like you owwn the place and putting them somewwhere else than the floor*

TC: Eh, WhAtEvEr

CA: so is it really that simple to bake? *come back to look*

TC: YeAh, NoT ThAt hArD. mIx iT ToGeThEr pUt iT In a pAn, PuT It iN ThE OvEn aNd wAiT TiLl iTs dOnE.  
TC: *pUtS ThE PaN In tHe oVeN*

CA: wwoww i dont knoww wwhat i wwas expectin  
CA: thats just  
CA: pretty fuckin simple

TC: *sHrUgS* nEiThEr dO I? bUt iTs nOt tHaT HaRd

CA: i literally came here to learn nothin

TC: ThE WoRsT PaRt iS WaItInG  
TC: YeAh i gUeSs,

CA: oh yeah im sure it is

TC: YeAh

CA: yeah  
CA: wwoww ok im bored, so wwhat do you evven do in here  
CA: for fun  
CA: or somethin

TC: I DoNt dO MuCh, I KiNd jUsT EaT AnD BaKe i gUeSs

CA: ...  
CA: howw the fuck do you stay thin man

TC: I HaVe nO IdEa...

CA: are you doin crazy squats evvery twwo seconds or some shit  
CA: backflips?

TC: No mOtHeRfUcKiNg iDeA

CA: frontflips evven?

TC: No pRoBaBlY NoT

CA: darn that wwould havve been cool to wwitness

TC: PrObAbLy cOoL To dO ToO, bUt iD PrObAbLy fAlL OvEr fIrSt.

CA: *see some faygo bottles laying around* yeah, hey dude, could you stop throwwin these in the ocean *pick one up*  
CA: i havve to literally clean up your mess in the damn ocean

TC: *sHrUgS* i tHrOw iT, iT LaNdS WhErE It lAnDs, MiRaClEs wHeRe iT LaNdS.

CA: *put one to stand nicely on a counter*  
CA: no, no throwwing and no miracle landin  
CA: its trash  
CA: for me to pick  
CA: from the ocean  
CA: you wwill stop doin that  
CA: i command you

TC: *sHrUgS AgAiN* aLrIgHt, No mOrE ThRoWiNg fAyGo.

CA: thanks  
CA: you can throww it on the beach or somethin  
CA: if you really wwant to throww it

TC: I JuSt tHrOw iT ReAlLy,

CA: *sudden bomf on a hornpile of his and a bunch of honks echo trough the room*  
CA: holy motherfuckin piss shit  
CA: fuck  
CA: i wwasnt expectin that  
CA: I DONT KNOWW WWHY I WWASNT

TC: ... WhAt?

CA: wwell, the horns got me  
CA: congratulations horns

TC: ... WhAt?

CA: wwhat wwhat?

TC: I HaVe nO IdEa wHaTs gOiNg oN AnYmOrE...?

CA: wwell let me explain to you my suddenly blind friend, here i am, laying on your horn pile  
CA: hello

TC: Oh... AlRiGhT ThEn...

CA: and i got starteled from the honks  
CA: im used to my wwands  
CA: they dont make sounds

TC: I WaS JuSt cOnFuSeD On wHy yOu wErE SuRpRiSeD...

CA: im more suprised on wwhy you wwerent suprised  
CA: these horns can fuckin kill wwith these sounds

TC: *sHrUgS* i gUeSs iM UsEd tO It?

CA: yeah i guess you are  
CA: *get comfty, bored*

TC: I GuEsS So  
TC: *sIgHs* WaItInG Is tHe wOrSt pArT... lIkE I SaId bEfOrE

CA: yeah..  
CA: *wwaiting and staring*

TC: *sItS DoWn rIgHt iN ThE MiDdLe oF ThE FlOoR*

CA: your place is kinda relaxin

TC: YeP.  
TC: I LiKe tO ThInK So  
TC: I HaVeNt hEaRd aNyOnE ElSe sAy iT BeFoRe.

CA: speakin of that, do you evven havve vvisitors?

TC: NoT In tHe pAsT FeW SwEePs

CA: oh  
CA: wwell  
CA: i guess if someone else wwould come here they wwould agree  
CA: wwith me  
CA: maybe

TC: *sHrUgS* mAyBe

CA: *close eyes and thinking*

TC: *lIeS BaCk oN ThE FlOoR* i hAvEnT AcTuAlLy tAlKeD To sOmEoNe iN A WhIlE EiThEr... I HoPe iM NoT BoRiNg yOu.

CA: no its alright  
CA: as i said im actually kinda lonely up in my ship  
CA: ivve nevver had vvisitors

TC: SoUnDs lIkE A PrEtTy mOtHeRfUcKiNg cOoL PlAcE To lIvE.

CA: the only person ivve vvisited before wwas fef  
CA: yeah its nice  
CA: nice vvieww and such

TC: YeAh, I DoNt hAvE MuCh oF A ViEw hErE, bUt i dOnT MiNd

CA: wwell you see the ocean  
CA: thats pretty great

TC: YeAh, ThE OcEaN Is pEaCeFuL...

CA: howw long does the bakin part take  
CA: im thirsty

TC: I DoNt kNoW,  
TC: AnD Uh... ThE OnLy tHiNg i hAvE Is fAyGo...  
TC: UnLeSs yOu wAnT WaTeR. i cOuLd gO FiNd sOmE Im sUrE ThErEs sOmE HeRe sOmEwHeRe  
TC: *sItS Up*

CA: wwell um *sees him get up* yeah wwaters ok

TC: AlRiGhT *gEtS Up* IlL Go fInD SoMe,  
TC: *gOeS OvEr tO ThE FrIdGe lOoKiNg fOr tHe wAtEr tHaT Is pRoBaBlY At tHe bAcK*

CA: *crack a wweak smile*  
CA: (drat i gotta leavve soon)

TC: HmM... *ReAcHiNg iNtO ThE FrIdGe pUlLiNg oUt aN UnOpEnEd bOtTlE Of wAtEr*  
TC: (aWw :C)  
TC: ThIs gOoD?  
TC: CaUsE I PrObAbLy hAvE MoRe sOmEwHeRe...

CA: yeah its alright  
CA: thanks  
CA: *take it and open and drink some wwater*

TC: *cLoSeS ThE FrIdGe aNd wAlKs oVeR To tHe oVeN*  
TC: *gRaBs tHe oVeN MiT AnD GrAbS ThE PiE PuTtInG It oN ThE CoUnTeR* iT'S DoNe  
TC: *cLoSeS ThE OvEn aNd tAkEs oFf tHe mIt*

CA: *get up and wwalky ovver to look ovver his shoulder*

TC: YeAh... SoPoR PiE...  
TC: BaKiNgS NoT HaRd...

CA: *staring*  
CA: *sigh*

TC: *lOoKs oVeR At yOu* WhAt?

CA: nothin

TC: ReAlLy? ArE YoU SuRe?

CA: yeah im sure, can i get some of that?

TC: If yOu wAnT SoMe yEaH

CA: yes

TC: AlRiGhT.

CA: howw are you supposed to evven eat this?

TC: UhH... uSuAlLy i jUsT EaT It oUt oF ThE PaN... bUt uHh... *lOoKs aRoUnD FoR A KnIfE* iLl cUt iT Or sOmEtInG  
TC: *oPeNs a dRaWeR AnD TaKeS A KnIfE OuT, tHeN OpEnS ThE CuPbOaRd tO GrAb a pLaTe* Is tHiS GoOd?

CA: yes, thanks *takes those and takes some*

TC: Oh aNd a fOrK... *TuRnS BaCk tO ThE DrAwEr aNd gRaBs a fOrK* tHeRe.  
TC: I GuEsS YoU WeRe sErIoUs tHeN?

CA: *takes it and looks for a seat but there is none avvailable so just go sit beside the horn pile this time*

TC: *gRaBs a fOrK AnD TaKeS A BiTe oF ThE PiE In tHe pAn*

CA: *tastes carefully*  
CA: *maybe evven lick it a bit, just to taste, not to eat yet*  
CA: *and yes it tastes quite wweird*

TC: GoOd...? yEs nO?

CA: its..  
CA: i cant say for sure  
CA: *then take a bite and cheww*

TC: *sHrUgS* nEiThEr cAn i iN AlL HoNeStY

CA: howw can you eat this, it.. it doesnt taste like anythin  
CA: wwell it tastes like something  
CA: but also nothin

TC: I FiNd iT TaStEs gOoD. *ShRuGs aGaIn*

CA: wwell i guess  
CA: youre used to it anywway  
CA: *looking at him*

TC: I GuEsS YeAh

CA: gam..  
CA: no wwait nevver mind

TC: YeAh... *lOoKs aT ErIdAn*

CA: *take another bite*  
CA: nothin  
CA: *mums*

TC: ... ThIs tImE YoU WeRe gOiNg tO SaY SoMeThInG...?  
TC: InStEaD Of sAyInG NoThInG...

CA: wwell, i wwas just wwonderin if..  
CA: if wwere friends?  
CA: *eating and playing wwith crumbs wwith the fork*

TC: YeAh, I GuEsS, yOu'rE HeRe aReNt yOu. EaTiNg sOpOr pIe

CA: *crack a misrable one pixel smile*

TC: WhAt?

CA: nothin *keep on that one pixel smile there, yehaww*

TC: ErIdAn...? wHaT WeRe yOu gOiNg tO SaY?

CA: ... that im glad, that you consider me a friend. *look at him and take another bite of the pie*

TC: No bIg dEaL ReAlLy. I DoNt tHiNk eVeN KaRkAt hAs eAtEn sOpOr pIe bEfOrE...

CA: then ill be the first one to share it wwith you *heh he*

TC: YeAh... I GuEsS YoU ArE...  
TC: *tAkEs aNoThEr bItE*

CA: wwell, thanks for lettin me come here

TC: No pRoBlEm, It wAs fUn aCtUaLlY TaLkInG To sOmEoNe aGaIn

CA: same..  
CA: wwe could do this more often  
CA: you livve pretty near and all  
CA: if thats alright

TC: ... YeAh, MaYbE I CoUlD Go tO YoUr hIvE.

CA: can you swwim?

TC: YeAh,  
TC: I ThInK

CA: *small laugh* wwell okay sure

TC: YeAh

CA: *get up then and put the plate on a table*

TC: ArE YoU LeAvInG,

CA: wwell i wwas thinkin to do so but, wwell, its just, am i a bother?  
CA: i really dont havve anythin else to do..  
CA: right nowwww at least

TC: No bOtHeR At aLl. LiKe i sAiD, i hAvEnT TaLkEd tO SoMeOnE In a wHiLe,

CA: wwell alright if its okay then ill stay ovver for a bit longer *sit back dowwn on the floor*  
CA: *you feel all wweird*

TC: AlRiGhT... 8sItS DoWn oN ThE FlOoR AcRoSs fRoM*

CA: *wweird feels you cannot cope wwith*

TC: *gRaBs tHe pIe aNd eAtS AnOtHeR SmAlL PiEcE*

CA: *lift legs up and lean against them* dont you evven meet up wwith tavv? like evver?

TC: NoT ReAlLy... WeVe mEsSaGeD A FeW TiMeS, bUt nOt mUcH ElSe  
TC: WhY?

CA: oh, wwere kinda the same i guess, noww that i think of it  
CA: nothin, just thinkin

TC: HmM, *EaTs aNoThEr pIeCe*

CA: wwell, not that same, youre not a desperate tool and wwho pretty much half of our group hates

TC: *gAmZeE MuMbLeS RoUnD HiS PiE* yOuR NoT A MoThErFuCkInG ToOl.

CA: *look at him a bit* wwell, thanks  
CA: at least someone doesnt think like that *heh heh*

TC: WhAt iS ThIs "ThInKsInG" yOu'rE TaLkInG AbOuT *gAmZeE LaUgHs*  
TC: KiDdInG... oF CoUrSe i tHiNk hEhE..

CA: (i literally had to be in bed a long time a go but i just lovve this rp and lovve you and lovve this pairing mmmnnhhnnmhnm)  
CA: *laughs a bit too and sighs*  
CA: (wwell noww i havve to really go or moms gonna kill me ehehe)

TC: (xD Me tOo 33 aNd aWwW :o )

CA: (if you havve tumblr i could followw you (: )

TC: (nO I DoNt :o )

CA: (aww ); )  
CA: (wwell thanks for the rp 3 byebye)

caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.


End file.
